Who Says Celebrities Don't Fall In Love
by missla24
Summary: Beca Mitchell and Stacie Conrad are two celebrity best-friends that are about to embark in a real life movie falling in love... it has bechloe and staubrey...pls read
1. Chapter 1

Beca Mitchell & Stacie Conrad arrived at the shared apartment which was a couple of miles away from Barden University. The girls were going start college which they refused at first but their manager Frank who also happens to be Beca's dad said would be good for their image. Beca was a famous actress who has been nominated for an Academy Award for best supporting actress for her role in "Up In The Air". Stacie was a famous model and actress. The girls have been friends since they were little. Stacie's parents died in a car accident along with Beca's mom and Frank has been like a second father to her. Now that the girls are older they are inseparable they cannot be with out the other. They also consider themselves friends with benefits when its required which makes their bond even stronger. Stacie asked Frank "Hey when is the rest of our stuff going to arrive from LA"? Frank checked his ipad and then replied "In about a week but your cars should be here by tomorrow." Frank then said "I will give you girls about an hour to start unpacking and then I will come back to take you campus so you guys can see around may check out the activities fair." Beca was the one to answer "OK dad" she gave him a quick hug and he left. The hour passed rather quickly for the girls they had unpacked most of their things and were now taking a break and just talking while they wait for Frank to pick them up. "So Becs what do you think of all this?" "Well its different that's for sure but you know damn well I'm not to happy but I guess we have to do what we have to do. Besides it dosen't mean we are going to stop working." "Speaking of which Miss Mitchell don't you have to attend the comic-con this year?" "Oh shit your right Stacie..." Just as Beca was going to finish her sentence there was a knock on their front door. It was Frank "Ladies are you ready to go?" Beca said "yeah but I have a question dad When is the comic-con?" Frank looked at Beca's schedule in his ipad and he replied "in two months you have plenty of time but you do have a two photo shoots coming up in a couple of weeks the first one is with Robert Pattison, Kristen Steward & Taylor Lautner for Twilight & the other one is with Stacie for your upcoming TV Show." Stacie smiled and asked "When are we going to start filming?" Beca replied "Well the director said he will contact my dad" They finished chatting and headed to the Barden Campus.

Chloe Beale & Aubrey Posen were the best of friends the had know each other since their freshman year at Barden were they became roommates. This was their senior year at Barden and it was their year as co-captains of their a capella group The Barden Bellas. After the puke fest of last year Aubrey was determine to make it back to the ICCA's and finally beat The Barden Treblemakers. Aubrey was organizing everything they needed for their booth at the activities fair while Chloe watch Twilight. "Chloe would you please turn that off we need to get going." Chloe paused her movie and pouted "But Bree Beca Mitchell's character Jessica Stanley is in her shorts playing volleyball" Aubrey rolled her eyes at her friend and her celebrity crush "Chlo you can drool over Beca after the activities fair OK now lets go" "Fine lets go but if it were you watching Project X and drooling over Stacie Conrad and her character Alexis you would be upset too." Aubrey looked at Chloe as they head to their booth in the activities fair and simply replied touché Chlo." They got to their booth and started organizing it both Chloe and Aubrey started handing out fliers for their a capella groups. As Chloe was looking around for potential Bellas she looked to her right and saw two brunettes walking and talking and as they were getting closer she noticed who they were. Chloe's breath left her lungs and she poked Aubrey "Bree... look..." "Chloe what the hell..." When Aubrey turned to look where Chloe was staring she froze as did most of the activities fair did as BECA MITCHELL & STACIE CONRAD walked through the fair.

Beca & Stacie were talking and looking around the activities fair they were so caught up in their conversation that they failed to noticed that all eyes were on them. Stacie noticed first "Umm Becs "whats up Conrad?" "apparently we have managed to stop the WHLOE activities fair. Both Beca & Stacie looked around and just smiled at every one as they waved and continued to walk. Stacie looked at a booth that had two girls a blonde & a red head the girls looked like they had seen a ghost. Stacie told Beca and the girls approached the booth. Beca was taken a back by the most beautiful red haired girl she has ever seen. Stacie was admiring the very beautiful blonde in front of her. Beca spoke first but then was interrupted by Chloe "Hello ladies my name is..."

"BECA MITCHELL!" Chloe screamed. Chloe realized how she must have sounded and blushed slightly. Beca chuckled at the red head "Yes I'm Beca Mitchell and this is St..." This time it was the blonde interrupted Beca "STACIE CONRAD!" the blonde blushed as Stacie send a wink her way. Beca once again chuckled and said "I take it you girls are fans of ours?" the two girls just nodded. Stacie turned to Beca and winked at her then said "Hey Becs don't these pretty ladies remind you of two people that we know." Beca caught on to what Stacie was talking about and nodded in agreement. Then she said "Your right Stacie" she turned to the red head and asked her what her name was "so pretty eyes why don't you tell me your name?" Chloe blushed and she shyly responded "C...Chloe B...Beale" Beca gave Chloe a wink and then said "you know Chloe is such a pretty name and you remind me of my ex-girlfriend you might know her Brittany Snow the only difference is that you are a red head and she is a blonde." Chloe blushed even brighter at the comparison. Now it was Stacie's turn to turn-up the charm "I totally agree with you Becs she does look like Snow but you know Chloe your friend here...oh I didn't catch her your name babe" Aubrey was now blushing "Its ahh A...Aubrey P...Posen" Stacie smiled at Aubrey and said "as I was saying Chloe your friend Aubrey reminds me of my ex-girlfriend Anna Camp" both Bellas were now blushing non-stop. Beca's phone buzzed she looked at the screen and saw that it was Brittany Snow. "Speaking of the devil she showed Stacie the phone and then looked at the girls well ladies it was nice meeting you maybe we will see each other again soon. With that both girls left and Beca answered her phone. Chloe and Aubrey just looked and awkwardly waved at the two celebrity girls.

Chloe was the first to come back from lalala land and said "OMG Bree we just met THE BECA MITCHELL & THE STACIE CONRAD!" "I know Chlo and just wow the movies don't do them justice." The girls were so star struck that they slightly forgot about their group slightly...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry I have not updated this story in a long time. I'm sorry this chapter is super short but I have been having writer's block with this story. If you guys have any ideas pls feel free to message me & I'll try my best to continue this story...Also I'm working on ch.7 for Mighty Morphin Bella Rangers It should be up soon *fingers crossed* Now on with chapter 2...**

Beca and Stacie were enjoying their time at Barden University they have been there for a month now. People would still get star-struck that the Hollywood Actresses were attending Barden. The girls had not seen the redhead & blonde again. It was now Tuesday morning and Stacie's alarm rang she got up went to the bathroom to get dress. She came out with purple yoga pants and a white sports bra she did some stretches grabbed her ipod & headphones and head out for her morning run. As Stacie was run was coming to an end she bumped into someone... "Oh shit" Stacie fell on her backside the person apologized and offered Stacie a hand..."OMG I'm so sorry I was not looking where I was going...here let me help you." As Stacie got to her feet she came face to face with the most beautiful green eyes she has ever seen & to go with those gorgeous eyes was a beautiful face and golden locks...When the other girl realized who she bumped into she blushed and began to apologize again..."S...Stacie Conrad I'm so sorry I hope I didn't...Aubrey was cutt of by a smirking Stacie..."If it isn't the beautiful Aubrey Posen" Aubrey was speechless for a couple of seconds then she said "You remembered my name? By now Stacie had big smile on her face "Of course I do how can I forget such a beautiful face." Stacie winked at Aubrey who was now blushing bright red. Then an idea popped into Stacie's head "Look beautiful I know how you can make it to me...by accepting to go grab some coffee with me what do you say green eyed beauty?" For the second time in the past 10min Stacie left Aubrey speechless. The Aubrey blushed again and answered "yes..." The two girls turned around to walk to a small coffee shop of campus.


End file.
